The advent of novel sensing and display technology has encouraged the development of a variety of interactive systems which move the input and display capabilities of computing systems on to everyday surfaces such as walls and tables. The manner in which this has been done in current systems indicates an attempt to address design and integration objectives. However, such systems remain deficient in their variety of sensing capabilities, suitability to easy installation and calibration, and/or usability of the systems among consumers.